It is known in the packaging machine art to provide tucking apparatuses for folding and tucking the bottoms of cartons, and then moving the cartons directly into a sealing station without any intermediate tacking of the folded carton bottoms. A disadvantage of the prior art tucking apparatuses is that after the carton bottom ends have been folded and tucked, they must be held in position while they are slid along guide rails to a carton bottom pressure sealing station in the packaging machine. The last mentioned sliding movement of folded carton bottoms causes a backdrag on the carton bottoms, which in many instances moves the carton bottom closure members off balance, so that they are not sealed squarely in the subsequent sealing operation. A further disadvantage of the prior art tucking apparatuses is that they are not readily adaptable for use in a packaging machine which is adapted to index more than one carton along a carton processing path. Another disadvantage of the prior art carton bottom tucking apparatuses is that they are costly and employ many parts, and they are difficult to repair. Examples of the prior art carton bottom tucking apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,089; 3,166,994; 3,183,801; 3,187,647; 3,212,413; and 3,398,659.